The present invention relates to beverage mixes, more particularly to beverage mixes in which beverage base agglomerates are coated with a thin layer of a fat-based confectionery coating.
There is a desire for beverage mixes, which are to be mixed with hot milk or water for consumption, which contain real chocolate.
Beverage mixes are known in which a small amount of chocolate powder is mixed with a beverage powder such as cocoa, but these products suffer from the disadvantages that the presence of chocolate is not self-evident before dissolution or if larger pieces of chocolate are used, the melting and distribution of chocolate throughout the drink is not as rapid as may be desired.
We have devised a method of preparing beverage mixes which comprises spraying a fat based confectionery coating onto beverage mix agglomerates as a thin layer. When the fat-based confectionery material is chocolate, not only is the presence of real chocolate self-evident before dissolution but the melting and distribution of the chocolate throughout the drink is extremely rapid.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a beverage mix in which beverage base agglomerates are coated with a thin layer of a fat-based confectionery material.
The present invention also provides a process for preparing a beverage mix which comprises applying a fat-based confectionery material onto agglomerates of a beverage base.